For as long as there have been bare walls there have been wall decorations. A common technique for adorning walls is to hang artwork within frames. Often the frames are an integral part of the artwork. For various reasons, the moment arrives to change the artwork. For instance, the novelty or fascination with the currently hanging artwork fades over time, the artwork becomes dated or out of season, or the decorator changes the theme or color scheme of a particular office or room and the artwork no longer fits the new scheme. In such situations, the decorator is faced with removing the artwork, including the frame, for disposal or storage in such places as a closet, garage, or attic. Generally, a new piece of artwork within a new frame replaces the retired artwork. The inconvenience and expense of this technique typically discourage its practice, and in many homes and offices the old artwork remains on the wall, where it no longer delights the occupant or agrees with the decor.